Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by C.A. Wilson
Summary: My version of LOTR, with my own twist, including a cool character, Celerean
1. Prologue

Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
Prologue  
  
"Everything has beauty but not everyone sees it."  
  
My name is Celerean Elentári Elvenstar. I am known as "Elentári" or "Elenath" by the Elves, "Thúle" in Rohan, and "Vala" among the Dwarves. But mostly, everyone just calls me "Celerean." I have long, ebony hair, dark olive skin, and dark gray-blue eyes.  
  
I was born on March 1st, 2330 (730 in the Shire) in the Dundédain. My father was Aragorn I, son of Aravir. My mother was Celebrean, younger sister of Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien. I also had an older brother, Araglas.  
  
My mother was a free spirit and loved to travel. She loved meeting new people and seeing new things. One day, she visited Gondor and fell in love with a young man. That man was to be a future king of Gondor and my father.  
  
My mother loved him dearly, but she had to give up her immortality. She did, and they got married. My father's father died in 2327 (727), and my father became king. They had my brother and then me.  
  
We were a happy family, though we had our differences. Everyone was a human, except me. I was half-Elven, but mostly an Elf.  
  
My father died in 2455 (855), and my brother, Araglas, became king, since he was eldest. When he died, his son, Arahad, succeeded him. My mother and I left for Lothlórien.  
  
My Uncle Celeborn and Aunt Galadriel welcomed us to their wonderful city. Sometimes, my mother and I would go as far to Imladris (Rivendell) to visit my cousin, Elrond, and his children, Elladin, Elrohir, and Arwen. But mostly, I stayed in Lothlórien.  
  
One year, my mother and I decided to stay in Imladris. I think my mother wanted to protect me and keep me safe from the threat of Sauron looking for Isildur's heir.  
  
Arwen's brothers taught me fighting techniques and Elrond introduced me in the area of medicine. Well, a little of it, anyway. I wasn't particularly interested in it.  
  
Arwen and I were good friends. We were like cousins. Close, but not so close. Sometimes, we would have little chats in her garden.  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Arwen?" I would ask.  
  
"I cannot say that I have," she would say. "I'm still in waiting."  
  
"I, too, I guess. But one day, I'm sure we will find our propitious inamoratas...do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She looked at me. "Why did you ask me that?"  
  
"Maybe," I said, "it's because of all the marriages I have witnessed since living here. It makes you think, really."  
  
"But you are still young, Celerean. You still have plenty to see and know. I, on the other hand, have seen many things. But I have not experienced with what one would call love."  
  
"I am sure you will," I said. "I know you will before me."  
  
She smiled. "What exactly do you want to do, Celerean?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "To travel all over Middle-earth. Meet new people. Fight against the evil that plagues the lands. Reclaim the throne of Gondor and help its people. Maybe even get a best friend."  
  
"A best friend? Why?"  
  
"Well, I just want a true companion to travel with. To tell my deepest secrets. To share my emotions with."  
  
"I am not like that?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Arwen, you are more like my cousin. Even though we are close, you travel to Lothlórien every few months and I miss you. You are a very dear friend to me, Arwen, despite our differences. You tend to favour peace and see the good in everyone. While I want to use violent force when nothing else works. I am too stubborn. I favour peace sometimes, and I cannot see the good in everyone. I don't know, Arwen. Maybe I favour a best friend because I am different. I am not like the other Elves, or any living being, for the matter. I-I feel alone sometimes."  
  
"It'll be all right," comforted Arwen. "One day, you will find your comrade and I my suitor. But for the time being, can I still be your dearest and closest friend?"  
  
"As long as the puissant winds do not disunite us, our friendship will coruscate like the sun."  
  
Arwen smiled, but stopped. "I have to visit my grandmother for a few months....possibly for a long time."  
  
"What? You do? Why?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is imperative. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do," I said, feeling hurt. I got up and ran for the trees.  
  
"Celerean!" called Arwen.  
  
I entered the forest and climbed up a tree. There, I sat and thought, feeling all alone in the world. Arwen always visited my Aunt Galadriel and I really didn't. I had no one to talk to while she was gone, until she came back. Now that she was going to officially stay there for awhile, I wanted to travel far away and not be alone.  
  
In 2929, my mother decided to take me to visit our very distant relatives. We journeyed to Dunédain and witnessed Arathorn II and Gilrean's wedding. Gilraen is a very close friend of my mother's, so she let us stay with her.  
  
In the next year, Arador, Arathorn's father, is slain by trolls and Arathorn takes over. A year later, on March 1st (my birthday), Gilraen gives birth to a baby boy. They name him Aragorn, after my father.  
  
I remembered when Gilraen first let me hold him. I cuddled gently in my arms and studied his little handsome face. He looked up at me with his blue eyes as I stroked his dark hair. As I held him in my arms, I felt a connection with him. I could not describe it. It was as though it was destiny.  
  
Sadly, Arathorn II, Aragorn's father, is slain and Gilraen, Aragorn, my mother, and I flee to Imladris. Elrond receives Aragorn as a foster-son and names him Estel. (which means 'Hope') My mother and Gilraen decide to live someplace else, and my mom would visit Estel and I every now and then.  
  
After many years, Estel and I grew very close. He was like the brother I never had. We would talk and play, explore the woods, and teach each other fighting techniques. We were kindred spirits.  
  
Sometimes my mother would visit me and stay for awhile. As what Arwen did. She would leave for a couple of months and then come back. She did this periodically, and I often wondered why. What was the reason of her departures? I never really understood.  
  
One day, my mother told me to meet her in private. She told me that she had to go to Dol Gulder and I might not hear from her in awhile. I asked her why, but she told me not to be concerned. She said she loved me; she always loved me, for I was the brightest star, the Queen of the Stars, in her sky. She then gave me her family necklace, the Elvenstar, and told me farewell, as she rode off into the night.  
  
That was the last time I ever saw her.  
  
I was saturated with sorrow; I didn't want anyone to talk to me, to bother me, nothing. Estel had just reached the age of twenty, and Elrond explained his true identity and his past. Estel, surprised, decided to take a walk at night in the woods of Imladris. There, he meets and falls in love with Arwen, who just arrived from Lórien.  
  
Estel then determines to travel into the Wild. I hear of his plan and decide to go, too.  
  
"No, Celerean," he said. "I do not want you to get hurt."  
  
"I have endured much more pain than you," I said. "I want to go."  
  
"It is far too dangerous," he said. "You never know what is out there. It is best if you stayed here."  
  
"And do what?" I said, raising my voice. "Wait until you never come back home, too? How do you know what is out there? Besides, I fear no danger. To me, I am more dangerous than whatever it is out there in the Wild."  
  
Estel looked at me and smiled. He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Celerean, I love you like a sister. I just...I just don't want you getting hurt. That's all."  
  
"Estel," I said, "if you leave, who would I spend time with? Who will help me with the chores around the house? We always made the work into a game. No, it is I who doesn't want you getting hurt."  
  
He smiled. "You still call me 'Estel'," he said, "even though I am really 'Aragorn'."  
  
"Well, then, Aragorn," I said. "I don't want you to go without me. I want to accompany you on your journeys. I want to see new places, meet new people, and perhaps finding out what happened to my mother."  
  
Aragorn looked down. He had missed my mother, too. She treated him like a son. After a few minutes of contemplating, he spoke up. "I forgot that you can be too stubborn and never give in." He sighed. "All right, Celerean, you may come with me if you like. Just remember we may not see home for a long time."  
  
"I understand," I said, giving him a hug. "We will work together on this, right?"  
  
He kissed me on my forehead. "Yes," he said. "We shall become Rangers from the North."  
***  
  
So we sat out on fitful journeys that took us nearly everywhere in Middle-earth. My wishes were being granted. One year, we met a loyal, wise wizard named Mithrandir, otherwise known as Gandalf the Grey. We instantly became friends.  
  
Gandalf told me that he knew my mother. He explained to me the reason of her frequent trips: she worked for him as a warrior and an agent. She fought the enemy rather well, for my sake. I felt proud knowing that.  
  
For over two decades, Aragorn and I undertook more great journeys and errantries. As Thorongil and Thúle, we served in disguise both Thengel of Rohan and Ecthellon II of Gondor.  
  
One year, we entered Lórien, and Aragorn again meets Arwen. He gives her the ring of Barahir and together, they walk over the hill of Cerin Amroth. (Aragorn still doesn't know that I know, so do not tell him, all right?) I knew that their future together looked bright, while mine's looked unclear.  
  
In 3000, the Rangers guarded a place called the Shire. A year later, Gandalf calls on the help of Aragorn and I to look for a creature named Gollum. We begin to look, but couldn't find him. Seven years later, Gilraen, Aragorn's mother, died. We held a short funeral for her, because we had to fight off the evil that was growing.  
  
Two years later, Gandalf, Aragorn, and I renew our hunt for Gollum at intervals during the next eight years, searching in the vales of Anduin, Mirkwood, and Rhovanion to the confines of Mordor. While in Mirkwood, I saw the most beautiful trees. I am a Silvan Elf, and love trees. They may not have been as lovely as the ones in Lórien or like the ones in Imladris, but they were beautiful. While Aragorn was speaking with the king, I decided to take a tour of the place myself.  
  
I walked outside, toward a cluster of trees. Their leaves were bright green in color and gave off a keen smell. I suddenly heard the noise of an arrow whistling through the air. I followed the sound to investigate and came upon an archery field. I hid behind some bushes to see who was shooting the arrows. A young male Elf, with long blond hair and blue eyes was practicing. I studied his face, concluded that he was handsome, and watched him shoot. He was very good, but saw that he sometimes missed the bull's eye. I took out my own bow and arrow, and, aiming the target from where I was standing, let go of the arrow. It flew by the Elf's face and hit the bull's eye dead center. The handsome Elf turned and saw me.  
  
I stepped out from the bushes, my face nearly concealed by my grey cloak. I didn't want him to see my face. I don't know why, but I didn't. The only thing he could see was my eyes.  
  
I spoke up. "You shoot fair, I see, but if you hold your bow just a little bit lower, you could always hit the target."  
  
The Elf smiled. "Thank you, kind maiden, I will take that into consideration."  
  
Before I could say anything else, I heard Aragorn's voice in the distance. He was looking for me. I look at the Elf and told him I had to go.  
  
"What about your arrow?" he asks, indicating the bull's eye.  
  
I smiled and said, "Keep it, for it can be an example for you." I then left.  
  
From then on, I wondered about that Elf. It was as if I was drawn to him, or something. I could not stop thinking about him. But I had work to do, so I put him out of my mind.  
  
It was known that Gollum had ventured into Mordor and was captured by Sauron. Elrond sent for Arwen to come back to Rivendell. The Mountains and all lands eastward were becoming dangerous.  
  
One day, Gollum was released from Mordor. Aragorn and I captured him in the Dead Marshes and brought him to Thranduil in Mirkwood. Gandalf was off reading the scroll of Isildur in Minas Tirith.  
  
While visiting Mirkwood again, I saw that Elf. I don't think he saw me, for I was disguised. I found out that he was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. I had to admit that I felt feelings for him, but I knew that he probably would never fall for an half-Elf that was Isildur's heir. Aragorn noticed my peculiar behavour, and smiled, telling me all he knew about the prince. He said I should be introduced to him. No, I told him, it was not necessary.  
  
After that, we met up with Gandalf and he tells us to keep an eye for trouble, and if the trouble persists, Aragorn was to take over. Of course, I was to help too. It's just that he was more destined to take the role.  
  
Gandalf then explains that we were to go to Bree to meet up with some Hobbits. Hobbits? I thought, confused. He then gave me an ivory-white horse with a flowing grey mane. I name her 'Varda', which means 'Star Goddess'.  
  
Before we left, Gandalf left me with some quotes, "The Road goes ever on and on," and "All that is gold does not glitter," he said. I guess it was a code or some more of his wisdom. And then he left. We never heard from him in months.  
  
As Aragorn and I traveled to Bree, I thought of the times of when I sat in a tree at night, looking up at the stars, wondering if I would have any adventures. If I would ever go to faraway places, meet new people, fight the evil that destroys.  
  
This is my tale. 


	2. Part One

Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
Part One  
  
"Your heart understands what your head cannot yet conceive; trust your heart."  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Celerean, holding the reins tight in her hand as Aragorn led her and Varda through the trees.  
  
"Almost," said Aragorn, his head concealed by his grey cloak. "We have to go up a hill, and then we will be in Bree."  
  
Celerean sighed. "I cannot wait to have a warm bed and a meal. These last few days haven't been easy."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Yes, they haven't. Don't worry, we're almost there."  
  
Soon they reached a large hill. They plodded slowly up it, and at the top, they saw the lights twinkling some distance ahead.  
  
"There it is," said Aragorn. "The village of Bree."  
  
They hurried down the hill, and reached the gate. The gatekeeper let them by, and soon they were in the village. Celerean looked up at the ashen sky. It was almost evening.  
  
"Hmm, The Prancing Pony," she said. "We haven't been there since last spring. I hope it's not overly crowded."  
  
"If it is, we'll find a room," said Aragorn. "They usually have one for Rangers."  
  
They came to the inn, left Varda in the yard, and entered.  
  
Inside, there were strangers from all over, drinking, talking, singing, all having a good time. Aragorn went up to a large desk that had the sign, The Prancing Pony, by Barliman Butterbur on it.  
  
"Excuse me," said Aragorn to a short fat man with a bald head and a red face. He had a white apron on and was busy looking over some papers.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yes? May I help you?" he asked, raising his head. He took a closer look at Aragorn and Celerean and clapped his forehead.. "Oh...I know you," he said, trying to remember. "Um, Tom? No, that can't be it. Um..."  
  
"Strider," said Aragorn. "And this is Vanga." He gestured to Celerean.  
  
"Oh yes!" exclaimed Butterbur. "You're one of them Rangers!"  
  
"Yes," answered Aragorn. "We were hoping if you had a room for us."  
  
"Oh yes! Yes, I do," said Butterbur. "The room you usually check out is free."  
  
"Thank you," said Aragorn.  
  
"Would you also be so kind to tie up my horse?" asked Celerean.  
  
"Oh yes, miss," said Butterbur. "I'll make sure Nob takes very good care of your horse."  
  
"Thank you very much," she said. And with that, they turned and walked to their room.  
  
The room was rather simple. A wooden floor, a large bed, a desk, two chairs-to them, it was a typical vagabond's room.  
  
They sat down in the chairs and discussed the plan on finding the Hobbits. "They might arrive in a day or two, any later and we will have to set out and find them."  
  
"And they are very small? Like children?" asked Celerean.  
  
"Yes, and the one who carries the ring might be accompanied with some of his friends."  
  
"Sounds simple enough," said Celerean. "All we have to do is wait."  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn. "That is possibly the easiest part of our plan, I'm afraid."  
  
***  
  
Two days passed, and still no Hobbits. Aragorn was thinking of heading to Hobbiton, but Celerean suggested one more day.  
  
That night, the inn was crowded with a party from Greenway along with some strangers from the South. Aragorn and Celerean sat in a corner, away from everyone else.  
  
Suddenly, three little creatures entered the room and sat at a table. A fourth one ran up and sat down, holding a pint.  
  
Celerean watched all of this, studying the Hobbits. "I take it that's them," she said to Aragorn. He nodded.  
  
She studied them again. The Hobbit with the dark hair and worried- looking blue eyes stood out to her.  
  
"My guess is that he's the one with the 'thing'," she said.  
  
"Yes, I think so, too," said Aragorn. "A man told me his name. He goes by the name of Underhill, which I do not think is his real name."  
  
"Hmm, sounds familiar, don't you think?" asked Celerean with a smile.  
  
Aragorn smiled back.  
  
They watched as the smallest Hobbit ran off to get a pint. The largest Hobbit with the golden hair turned to the dark-haired one and whispered something in his ear, pointing at Aragorn and Celerean.  
  
"They're talking about us," said Celerean.  
  
Butterbur walked by, and the dark-haired Hobbit stopped him and Celerean heard him ask, "Excuse me. Those two in the corner. Who are they?"  
  
Butterbur answered him, looking at Aragorn and Celerean. "Both are Rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering in the Wilds. What their right names are, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider, and she's Vanga." Then he walked off.  
  
The dark-haired Hobbit looked at them. Aragorn held on to his pipe and looked down. Celerean smiled from under her hood. Then the Hobbit began to fiddle with something with a dazed look in his eyes. Aragorn and Celerean both pulled their hooded cloaks around them more for they felt a chill in the air.  
  
Across the room, the smallest Hobbit burst out, "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He over there." He pointed at the dark-haired Hobbit. "He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed..."  
  
Frodo jumped up and ran toward the Hobbit. "Pippin!" he exclaimed. He then grabbed him, making Pippin spill his drink.  
  
"Steady on Frodo!" said Pippin.  
  
Frodo then tripped on the foot of one of the men, falling backwards. As he hits the ground, Celerean watches as something tiny and gold flies upwards and falls back down on the Hobbit's finger, causing him to disappear.  
  
Everyone gasped. Celerean looked at Aragorn, who got up from the table and looked around. "We must find him," he said to her.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted Frodo near a corner. "There he is!" she said.  
  
Aragorn walked over, picked the Hobbit up, and dragged him upstairs to his room. Celerean followed.  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill," he said, throwing him into his room.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the Hobbit, as Celerean closed the door.  
  
"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry," said Aragorn.  
  
"I carry nothing," said Frodo.  
  
"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish," said Aragorn, putting out a candle. "But to disappear entirely" -he took off his hood-"that is a rare gift."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Are you frightened?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes," answered Frodo.  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," said Aragorn, as Celerean walked over and opened the door and Aragorn drew out his sword.  
  
The three Hobbits ran in, the largest one yelling out, "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" with his fists forward.  
  
"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," said Aragorn, putting his sword away. "But that will not save you." He turned to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."  
  
***  
  
Celerean suggested to Aragorn to let the Hobbits sleep in their room. Aragorn agreed, and everyone went to sleep.  
  
Later on that night, shrill voices filled the darkness. The Hobbits woke up, wondering what had happen. Aragorn sat by a window, and Celerean, on the floor.  
  
Frodo recognized the sounds. "What are they?" he asked.  
  
"They were once Men. Great kings of Men," said Aragorn. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling to darkness."  
  
"Now they are slaves to his will," continued Celerean. "They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the Power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." She turned to the Hobbits. "We must leave immediately by morning. Try to get plenty of rest." And with that, everyone went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they set out into the countryside, with Celerean walking Varda and Aragorn walking a pony named Bill. A few hours before, they all introduced themselves, except Aragorn, who still remained as 'Strider'.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo, as they walked uphill.  
  
"Into the Wild," answered Aragorn.  
  
"How do we know this Strider and Celerean are friends of Gandalf?" Celerean heard Merry ask his fellow comrades.  
  
"We have no choice but to trust them," answered Frodo.  
  
"That Strider looks a little suspicious, if you ask me," said Sam. "And Celerean, well, she's quiet and beautiful, but those type of people can be distrusted, too."  
  
"We have to trust them, Sam," said Frodo. "They know what to do."  
  
"But where are they leading us?" asked Sam.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond," said Celerean.  
  
"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves!" exclaimed Sam. Celerean smiled, for he didn't know how close he was to one right now.  
  
They traveled much distance, through bogs and swamps, and forests. They stayed off the road, and slept in small parts of the Wood.  
  
One night, Celerean couldn't sleep. She looked up at the sky, admiring the constellations. She heard Aragorn sing the song of Lúthien and Beren.  
  
Frodo woke up and listened, also. He asked Aragorn why he was singing it. Aragorn just smiled, and told Frodo to go to sleep. Frodo closed his eyes, and finally went back to sleep.  
  
Celerean turned to Aragorn and asked, "You miss her, don't you?"  
  
"I confess that I do, but soon, I will get a chance to look upon her again when we're in Rivendell."  
  
"Yes, of course," she said, patting his arm.  
  
"One day, Celerean, you will be struck by true ardor, and will have no defense for it," said Aragorn, wrapping an arm around her. "At first, you don't know what to do, but if you release your worries, you feel as though you can do anything, that you're actually happy and want to fly up into the night sky and touch the nearest star. Then you grab it and give it to the one you truly love."  
  
"That sounds melodic," said Celerean.  
  
"Well, love can seem that way," said Aragorn.  
  
Celerean looked up at the sky. "I don't know if that will happen to me," she said. "I highly doubt it."  
  
"'Always prepare for the unexpected'," said Aragorn. "It will happen to you. Just give it time."  
  
"Don't you think a couple of centuries is enough time?" asked Celerean.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Don't worry. It will happen. Now go to sleep. We have to reach Amon Sul by tomorrow evening." He kissed her on her forehead. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," she said, laying back down and closed her eyes. Soon, she began to dream of stars, flying, and the handsome blond Elf with the blue eyes.  
  
The next morning, they ate a quick breakfast, and sat out. They traveled for many hours, then stopped and rested. Aragorn looked back and saw that the Hobbits were settling down.  
  
"Gentlemen. We do not stop 'till nightfall," he said to them.  
  
"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"You've already had it," answered Aragorn.  
  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" asked Pippin.  
  
Aragorn continued to walk forward.  
  
"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," said Merry.  
  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," said Merry.  
  
Celerean smiled, and ran ahead. She climbed an apple tree and threw an apple at Merry. He caught it, hand it to Pippin, and patted him on the back. Celerean then threw another apple, which hit Pippin in the head. He looked up and around him, bewildered.  
  
"Pippin...," said Merry, shaking his head.  
  
Hours passed, and finally, they had reached the watchtower of Amon-Sul.  
  
Aragorn looks up at it and says, "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."  
  
Celerean noticed that Aragorn looked a little uneasy. Like he was worried about something. She gave him a questioning look, but he still didn't say.  
  
Everyone climbed the steps to the watchtower and settled down near some large boulders.  
  
Aragorn and Celerean passed out swords to the Hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close. We're going to have a look around. Stay here," he said. Then to Celerean, he said, "You go that way and I'll go this way." Both departed and left the Hobbits alone.  
  
As Celerean walked through the wooded area, she looked at the leaves. She remembered when she was younger, Elrond taught her the necessary medicines she could make from plants. It was so long ago, she almost forgotten. She couldn't exactly remember which plants to use for injury and pain, but she did know where the plants would grow at and their names in Elvish and English, as well as in Dwarf-speak.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the cry of a Nazgul. She unsheathed her sword and ran toward the direction of the sound. Then she heard the cry of a Hobbit. He sounded like he was in pain. She ran faster and saw Aragorn fighting with a Nazgul. Sam was by Frodo's side. Celerean quickly jumped in and kicked a Nazgul. He got up and tried to stab at her. She twisted and turned, and Aragorn threw to her his torch. She swung and hit the Nazgul, setting him ablaze.  
  
Fighting side by side, Aragorn and Celerean disposed most of the Dark Riders. The Riders ran off with flames on them. One tried to sneak up on Celerean, but she threw a torch and it struck him, and he ran off. Finally, there were no more Riders.  
  
Aragorn kneeled by Frodo. Celerean ran up to see what had happen. Aragorn held up a sword and the blade dissolved. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he said. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." He picked up Frodo and carried him on his shoulder.  
  
Celerean told the Hobbits to go fetch the horses, and led Aragorn to a safer place in the wood.  
  
"Hurry!" he said, as they all ran through the darkness.  
  
"We're 6 days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" said Sam.  
  
Celerean was hopeful. "Hold on, Frodo," she said, holding the torch that led their way.  
  
"Gandalf!" cried Frodo in pain, as they went further and further into the wood.  
  
"Here, lay him down here," said Celerean, as Aragorn gently laid Frodo on the ground. Sam kneeled down and touched Frodo's forehead.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" he said.  
  
"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin.  
  
"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them," said Aragorn.  
  
Frodo moaned, as a cry of a Nazgul was heard.  
  
"They're close!" said Merry.  
  
Celerean knew something was to be done. Time was crucial. Soon, she had an idea. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" she asked him.  
  
"Athelas?" he said.  
  
"Otherwise known as kingsfoil," she said.  
  
"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed," he said, nodding.  
  
"It may help to slow the poisoning, if I remember correctly," she said, giving Sam a torch. "Hurry!" she said, as Sam ran quickly off.  
  
Celerean turned to Aragorn. "Strider, do you think you can find some kingsfoil?"  
  
"Say no more, I'm on it," he said, running off.  
  
Celerean then turned to the rest of the Hobbits. "Let him have room," she said, examining Frodo. He was sweating, yet he was cold, and his blue eyes were in pain. Celerean opened his shirt and inspected the wound. It looked awful. If he lives through this, he will carry this wound all of his life, thought Celerean.  
  
Suddenly, a rider approached them. It looked as if a light surrounded them. Celerean squinted, and saw that it was Arwen.  
  
"Arwen!" she said, with a smile.  
  
Arwen kneeled down and looked at Frodo. "Frodo... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad," she said.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Merry.  
  
"Frodo?" said Celerean, holding her hand to his forehead.  
  
"She's an Elf," said Sam.  
  
Celerean stood up and made room for Aragorn to apply the kingsfoil on Frodo's wound. "So am I, Sam," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm an Elf, too."  
  
The Hobbits stood, with their mouths open, as Celerean whispered some words to Frodo.  
  
"He's fading. He's not going to last," said Arwen, as Aragorn picked up Frodo and carried him to Arwen's horse. "We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for 2 days."  
  
"Where are you taking him?!" asked Sam.  
  
"There are 5 Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know," said Arwen.  
  
"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon," said Aragorn.  
  
"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," said Arwen.  
  
"It's true, Strider," said Celerean. "She is a pretty fast rider."  
  
"Andelu i ven," said Aragorn.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Pippin, with a confused look.  
  
" Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nîn beriatha hon," said Arwen, touching Aragorn's hand "I do not fear them."  
  
Aragorn was about to protest, but Celerean came up to them. "I'll ride with her," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'll protect them. I'll fight any Rider that messes with them."  
  
Aragorn looked at her, then at Arwen. Finally, he came to a decision. "Be iest lîn," he said to them.  
  
Celerean and Arwen jumped onto their horses. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" said Aragorn. "Celerean, be careful. Don't do anything too rash."  
  
"Will do," Celerean said. "Don't worry."  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" said Arwen, leading the way.  
  
"Noro lim, Varda!" said Celerean, riding off after her.  
  
"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!!" said Sam, upset.  
  
All Aragorn did was watch them ride away.  
  
As Arwen and Celerean rode closer and closer to Rivendell, the Dark Riders were not far behind. They felt the presence of the ring, and determined to get it, no matter who stood in the way.  
  
They tried to surround Arwen and bump off Celerean, but Celerean had a few tricks up her sleeve. When one Rider tried to swipe at Celerean, she leaned her horse to the right and the Rider got knocked off his horse in the impact. Both her and Arwen zigzagged between the trees, but Arwen got a bloody scratch from a sharp branch.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" she commanded to her horse, as they rode faster.  
  
Celerean took out her bow and arrow, and sat backwards on her horse. She let a couple of arrows fly at the Riders until they reached the river.  
  
She then sat back correctly and met Arwen on the other side of the river. The Riders stopped at the river's edge.  
  
"Give up the Halfling, She-Elves!" said a Dark Rider.  
  
Arwen and Celerean both pulled out their swords and Arwen said, "If you want him, come and claim him."  
  
"That is, if you can survive," said Celerean, as she held her sword up in the air.  
  
The Nazgul began to cross the river, and Celerean began to move forward, but Arwen stopped her and said, "I have an idea."  
  
"What? You do? What is it?" said Celerean, lowering her sword.  
  
"Watch," said Arwen. "Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"  
  
The water rose from the river in the shape of white stallions, and drowned the riders. "That was great," said Celerean, as she looked at Frodo. He became fainter, and made strange noises. He nearly fell off the horse, but Arwen caught him and laid him on the ground.  
  
"No! No! Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Arwen said, as Celerean got off her horse and knelt beside them. "Please, Frodo, please.....don't," Celerean said, as she stroked his hair.  
  
"What grace is given me, let it pass to him," Arwen whispered, as she cradled Frodo in her arms. "Let him be spared. Save him." Frodo's eyes closed, and he became unconscious.  
  
"I'm not giving up yet," said Celerean, getting back on her horse.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Arwen.  
  
"You stay here, I'm getting help," said Celerean, and rode off like the wind.  
  
She rode until she was near hearing distance of Rivendell. Then she took out her wooden whistle around her neck and blew it. She blew it until she saw Lord Elrond with a party of Elves. She pointed in the direction of Arwen and Frodo and they rode off. Elrond told an Elf to take Celerean home; she looked very tired. Celerean protested, but the Elf carried out the order. She fell asleep before they got there.  
  
***  
  
A few days passed, and everyone waited for Frodo to awake. They thought it might have been too late. But then on October 24, as Celerean passed by Frodo's room, she heard voices. She walked in and saw Frodo talking to Gandalf.  
  
"Frodo!" she said, running to him and giving him a hug. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Really?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I think I'm getting attached to you Hobbits," said Celerean, tousling Frodo's hair.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Sam!" said Frodo.  
  
"Bless you, you're awake!" said Sam, giving him a hug.  
  
"Sam has hardly left your side," said Gandalf with a smile.  
  
"That's true," said Celerean. "I sometimes had to hold him back from coming in here when you were sleeping."  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" said Sam.  
  
"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend," said Gandalf, as Elrond walked into the room.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," he said.  
  
***  
  
"It seems as if he is doing better," said Celerean, sitting by Aragorn. "He's awfully strong for a small person, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn, putting down his book. "I'm awfully proud for what you did that day."  
  
"It was merely nothing," said Celerean. "I did what I had to do."  
  
Suddenly, a man walked into the room. He was tall, had long brown hair, a beard, and carried himself with pride. Celerean and Aragorn watched him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Celerean.  
  
"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor," he said. "And you two are?"  
  
"Good friends of Gandalf the Grey," said Aragorn.  
  
"Oh," he said, turning to a statue. "The shards of Narsil," he said, picking the sword up. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He fingered the blade, and cut his finger. "It's still sharp." He looked at Aragorn. "But no more than a broken heirloom," he said as he put the sword back in its place and walked off. The sword fell as he left the room.  
  
Aragorn walked over and placed the sword back in its place properly. Celerean looked at him with a smile and said, "The Steward of Gondor, huh?"  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn, looking at the statue that held the sword. "If I ever become King of Gondor," he said without looking at Celerean, "you shall be Queen."  
  
"You cannot do that," Celerean said, getting up. "Whoever you marry is supposed to."  
  
"But you never had a chance to rule," said Aragorn. "Gondor will be a grand city with a King and two Queens. Celerean, I just want for one of your dreams to come true."  
  
"Aww, Aragorn," said Celerean, as she hugged him from behind. "Thank you for caring. But I want you to concentrate on your dreams, too." Aragorn smiled and looked back at the sword. He sighed gravely, as Arwen walked in and surveyed the room.  
  
"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate," she said.  
  
"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness," said Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, it's the same with me, too," said Celerean, feeling left out of the conversation.  
  
"Both of your times will come. Both of you will face the same evil and you two will defeat it.  
  
A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin," said Arwen.  
  
"Uh, I think I should tend to the horses now," said Celerean, leaving the room in a hurry. She ran outside and sighed. Aragorn and Arwen needed time alone, and she didn't want to be a third wheel. Suddenly, she heard someone call for assistance. "I'm coming," Celerean called, running. When she got to the entrance of the stables, she stopped. She saw a large white horse and the owner was hidden behind it.  
  
"I'm here to assist you. Would you like for me to tie up your..." she stopped, for what she saw surprised her.  
  
Stepping out from behind the horse, was the blond Elf she met in the past. "Horse? Yes, thank you," he said, as Celerean took the horse's reins.  
  
She led them inside and tied up the horse. She felt the Elf's eyes bore down on her and nearly jumped when he spoke again. "Do I...know you?" he asked.  
  
"No sir, I don't think so," lied Celerean. "I never left Rivendell."  
  
"Oh. You look and sound awfully familiar," he said.  
  
"Well, I just have one of those faces, I guess," she said. "You are Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here for Lord Elrond's council," said Legolas.  
  
"How nice," said Celerean, avoiding eye contact with him. She turned to look at the horses. "Oh, your horse must be dying of thirst and hunger!" She got a large bucket, filled it up with water, and gave it to the horse. Then she took out some apples from her pockets, and a large knife from the wall. Legolas watched her, fascinated.  
  
She caught his gaze. "Oh, I always have a snack for horses in my pockets," she said, looking at him. "I always tend to the horses."  
  
Legolas smiled, and nodded. Celerean began cutting up the apples and putting the pieces on a plate.  
  
"So...are you very good with that?" she asked, pointing to his bow and arrow. She was trying to start a friendly yet quick conversation.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Legolas. "Are you very good with that?" He pointed to her knife.  
  
Celerean stopped cutting and threw the knife behind her. It flew past Legolas and hit the wall.  
  
"Does that not answer your question?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Legolas smiled. "That was very well done. You're quite an expert, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, I learn," said Celerean, giving the horse the apples and some hay. She put the large knife back where it belong and washed her hands.  
  
Legolas walked closer to her. "Are you sure we haven't met?" he asked, with a quizzical look.  
  
Celerean dried her hands and turned around. "No," she said, looking into his eyes. They were a lovely shade of dark blue.  
  
"May I ask you what your name is?" he inquired.  
  
"Uh...my name?" repeated Celerean, feeling her cheeks burn. "Excuse me, but I hear someone calling me. I'm terribly sorry." She left the stables, leaving Legolas alone.  
  
***  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction," said Elrond, looking around at the different faces in the room.  
  
The room was occupied with Elves, Men, Dwarves, Gandalf, and Frodo. Celerean fiddled with her Elvenstar necklace and looked at the walls. She looked straight ahead and saw that Legolas was staring at her. He saw her necklace and mouthed the words, "I knew it." Celerean looked at him, mystified.  
  
"None can escape it," continued Elrond. "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo was nervous as all eyes were on him as he walked to the middle of the semicircle and placed the Ring on a table. Then he sat back down.  
  
For awhile, everyone was too stunned to speak. Celerean gripped her chair for she felt tension in the room. Aragorn held Celerean's tightly clasped hand and comforted her. Boromir broke the silence. "So it is true," he said.  
  
"The doom of man," said someone.  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor," said Boromir, standing up. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can," said Aragorn.  
  
"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Celerean said in a soft voice.  
  
Boromir scoffed. "And what would a Ranger and a mere female know of this matter?"  
  
Legolas stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" asked Boromir, amazed.  
  
"And that is Celerean, daughter of Aragorn I," said Legolas. "And you both owe them your allegiance."  
  
"Another heir of Isildur?" asked Boromir, as he looked at Celerean.  
  
"And both are heirs to the throne of Gondor," continued Legolas.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas," said Aragorn, indicating for him to sit down. Legolas sat. Celerean smiled at him. He knew who she was the whole time.  
  
"Gondor has no king," stated Boromir. Then looking at Aragorn, he said, "Gondor needs no king." Then he sat down.  
  
"Aragorn and Celerean are right. We cannot use it," said Gandalf.  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," said Elrond.  
  
"What are we waiting for?!" said a Dwarf, standing up with his axe. He walked to the table and tried to smash the Ring with his axe. It didn't break, and the Dwarf was thrown backwards, onto the ground.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," said Elrond. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  
  
Celerean thought she heard Black Language emitting from the Ring. She looked at Frodo and saw him holding his head.  
  
"One of you must do this," said Elrond, looking for volunteers.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." He shook his head at the very thought of it.  
  
"He's right," Celerean whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn said nothing.  
  
Legolas stood up again, starling Celerean. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" said the Dwarf named Gimli.  
  
Boromir stood up. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" yelled Gimli.  
  
All the Elves and Dwarves stood up at that remark. Celerean remained sitting; she watched the two groups yelling at each other.  
  
"Never trust an Elf!" shouted Gimli.  
  
Gandalf stood up and lectured the bickering crowd. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"  
  
Celerean closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was to help destroy the Ring and the evil that was after it. If everyone wanted that scenario to happen, why can't they put aside their differences and fight for it? Why must everyone have to oppose on everyone else's ideas? I guess that is one of the few things I will not understand, thought Celerean. Suddenly, she heard a tiny voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Frodo standing up, yelling at the throng.  
  
"I will take it! I will take it!" yelled Frodo. Everyone stopped arguing, and looked at him.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo. "Though - though I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, walking to Frodo and placing a hand on his shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn stood up. "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," he said, kneeling to Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
Celerean stood up. "I have helped you before, and I will gladly do it again," she said. "With all the power and weapons I possess, I will protect you through any danger." She genuflected beside Frodo. "You have my sword, also."  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas said, walking to Frodo, and standing by Celerean.. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"And my axe," said Gimli, walking over to stand by Legolas.  
  
Boromir walked slowly to Frodo. "You carry the fates of us all, little one," he said, his eyes looking intently at Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" said a voice behind some plants. The person jumped up and ran to stand beside Frodo. It was Sam. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not," said Elrond, with a slight smile across his lips.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too!" Everyone turned around and saw that it was Merry and Pippin. They ran to join the camaraderie.  
  
"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said Merry.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," said Pippin, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip," said Merry, in a comic tone.  
  
"Ten companions," said Elrond, with a smile. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked brightly.  
  
Celerean turned to Aragorn and said, "We're in for an adventure of our lifetimes! I cannot believe it!" 


End file.
